


Les pensées que nous avons

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: A lingering thought causes Marinette to fall for two boys who may not be as different as they seem.





	1. Les vérités que nous connaissons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you for reading this. I hope you like this! Let me know what you think in the comments down below.  
> If you haven't watched all of season 2 you might not want to read this because it has spoilers. Also sorry for the length, but I had an idea and I just couldn't stop.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_“Chat Noir, thanks for cheering me up.”_

 

_“It was the least I could do.”_

 

 

Marinette woke up with a start, dreams of green eyes and black leather just out of her grasp. She turned over with a sigh. This had been happening too many nights in a row. Why would she even be dreaming of Chat Noir?

Sure he had made her feel better as Marinette, and given her a rose as Ladybug, and sure he had been more kind than ever to her, but that didn’t mean…it was just kindness. _The same kind of kindness that made you fall in love with Adrien,_ a small voice in the back of her mind reminded her. Groaning, Marinette got out of bed and got changed for school.

“What’s wrong, Marinette,” Tikki asked. The young girl turned and smiled at her. “Nothing’s wrong Tikki. Just another frustrating dream,” she responded. The kwami gave her a knowing look, but said nothing.

 

When Marinette got to school, Alya, Adrien, and Nino were waiting outside. She faltered slightly when she saw her crush, remembering how close he’d gotten before inviting her to his photoshoot. She blushed, but then shook her head. Just a friend, just a friend. These two blondes were just a friend.

She continued walking and smiled when she reached them. “Good morning,” she said cheerily. Her friends greeted her back similarly. Alya took Nino’s hand pulling him into the school, and he smiled lovingly after her as she began talking about something about the Ladyblog.

“Do you think everyone finds that,” Adrien asked and Marinette turned to see him staring after them longingly. He had never spoken to her so candidly, and it thrilled her. “What they have is just so great,” he continued. Marinette watched him hopelessly. She felt a burning for him to turn and see her and finally, finally understand. But she sighed and stared after Alya and Nino. Because Adrien was her friend, and she would never do anything to mess up their friendship.

“It is, and I think some of us are lucky enough to find that one day,” she replied wistfully. Then, “I’m sure that, one day, whoever you have that with will be incredibly lucky.” She watched as Nino pulled Alya in close tucking a strand of hair behind her ear tenderly as she leaned into his caress. When she looked back at Adrien she saw him watching her. Her face heated up as she looked at the ground then back up to him.

“Thank you, Marinette,” he said as he smiled softly at her. She nodded slowly, wondering how she was ever supposed to get over this crush when he smiled at her like that. He threw his arm over her shoulder and began walking into school with her.

“I know I’m already lucky,” he began, leaning in closely like he had a secret. He opened his hand to reveal the lucky charm she’s given him. He whispered, “Because I have this.” Adrien stared at her with wide eyes like he was telling her something she could never reveal.

Marinette smiled at him, and she pulled back her sleeve to reveal the one he gave her on her arm like a bracelet. “I’m pretty lucky too,” she whispered back. Adrien’s eyes went wide in surprise, before he smiled softly at her again.

Yeah.

She was never getting over this crush.

 

If anyone had asked Marinette what she thought she’d be doing on a Saturday night, she would have most likely said watering her plants or watching a movie with Alya. She would have preferred those things. Instead she was leaning over her balcony, watching the Parisian skyline, wondering how her life got this complicated.

Sure, it had always been complicated. She was a superhero, had a best friend after her secret identity, and another one clad in sink tight leather. But her heart had never been torn over two boys. Not that it was now. She shook her head, clearing her mind of these thoughts that just didn’t make sense.

A soft thud behind her had her jumping as she spun around. “Oh,” she said when she saw it was Chat Noir. “Hi,” he said tentatively. “Sorry to come by unannounced.” She smiled at him. “It’s okay,” she said.

He walked over to her and leaned against the balcony next to her. “I was just on patrol and I noticed you out here.” He didn’t ask, but the question was in his eyes. _Are you okay?_

She exhaled softly through her nose, a small smile on her face as she looked at the groundbelow her. “What are you doing out so late? I didn’t know you and Ladybug patrolled so late,” she asked avoiding his question.

Chat Noir allowed this as he replied, “Not normally, no. I just…love the fresh air. And I guess I just wanted to think.” Marinette cocked her head to the side. “Oh,” she questioned. He stared out at the city intently.

“Do you…,” he shook his head then turned to her, holding out his hand. “Do you want to go somewhere with me?” And how could she say no to that?

 

They arrived on the rooftop of a building not to far from her house, but taller than most she knew of.

“This rooftop has the best view of Paris, in my opinion,” he said as he looked out around them. Marinette had to agree, and she found herself wondering why he hadn’t brought Ladybug there before.

“It’s beautiful,” she said. He nodded. “I come here sometimes so think. I figured, maybe you could use a place where you could think,” he admitted. She bit her lip to hide a big smile. “Well, I’m honored,” she said slowly as she leaned over and pushed him softly. “I can’t believe I’m on the same building that one of the great super heroes of Paris does his thinking,” she teased, her tone light.

Chat Noir laughed as he turned to look at her. “Only the most special citizens get to come up here.” Marinette laughed, face flushing. “So how many special citizens have you brought up here, Chat Noir,” she asked, drawling his name. The smile he gave her made her want to reach out to him and grab him and-she stopped her train of thoughts, but couldn’t keep the big smile of her face, especially not as he replied, “Just the one.”

She turned back to face the city. “So, what kind of thoughts do you think up here,” she asked. When he was silent, she continued quickly. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” He shook his head. “It’s not that. I trust you, Marinette,” he said. She said nothing, knowing he had more to say.

“I just think about how drastically my life has changed. I never would have thought things would be where they were now. Sometimes I think about what life would be like before and I think about what I would change if given the opportunity,” he continued.

Marinette nodded understandingly. “I know exactly what that’s like,” she said. He gave her a questioning look, and she shook her head, realizing she’d said too much. “Well not _exactly_. Anyways. What would you change?” He raised an eyebrow but answered her question without any of his own. “Not much, really. Just a few random things. I mean, come on, my life is paw-sitively perfect.”

The girl groaned, but couldn’t help the laughter that spilled out, his own joining hers after a while. When there was silence again, she spoke. “You know, sometimes I pretend that everything is okay because I feel like that’s what’s expected of me. Not that my friends won’t understand, my friends are amazing, but…sometimes I feel like I have to at least pretend everything is okay so I’ll feel okay.”

Marinette turned to see Chat Noir watching her. “Do you understand what I’m saying,” she asked, knowing he would understand the underlying question. He nodded slowly, still watching her intently. She leaned in closer to him, until their shoulders were touching. She looked away, knowing his gaze was still on hers. “You don’t have to do that with me,” she whispered.

And when she felt him lean into her, she knew he understood her completely.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to admit it to herself because she didn’t want those feelings. These were two incredible boys and she knew she was lucky to love them both. The real reason she didn’t want to admit it to herself was because she couldn’t handle two heart breaks. As it was, she couldn’t handle one, but two? She blew air out, her bangs flying messily.

Alya turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. “Everything okay,” she asked slowly. Marinette turned to her and ranher hands down her face. “Alya! Why do I fall in love with guys-I mean, a guy that will never love me back,” she asked, catching herself from admitting she was in love with two guys. Alya would never let up until she knew the other guys name.

Her red headed best friend gave her a sympathetic look. “You don’t know that,” she then sat up straighter and gave her a sharp look. “What am I saying? Marinette! Of course he’ll love you back! Maybe not now, but it’ll happen. Just give it time. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

Marinette smiled appreciatively at her friend. “Thanks Alya. So tell me about this journalism class,” she inquired. As Alya began vividly describing a class she had begun taking on her free time, she hardly noticed the two boys who entered the classroom. Well…that wasn’t exactly true. She knew when Adrien walked into any room she was in.

Her friend stopped at turned to say hello to the boys who smiled back at her. “What were you guys talking about,” Adrien asked. “I was just telling Marinette about this class I’m taking,” she explained. “Oh yeah. How’s that going, babe,” Nino asked. Alya began relaying everything she had just told Marinette to Nino. The bluenette smiled fondly at her two friends before turing to look at Adrien. He beamed at her as he sat down before he asked her, “So what are your plans for after school, Marinette?”

“M-mine,” she stammered. “Uh, well…nothing much. I was just going to work on some sketches.” Once he sat down, he turned to look at her. “Well, if you’re not too busy I was going to ask if you wanted to come to that photo shoot I invited you to before?” She began nodding rapidly. “Yes,” she all but shouted. He laughed softly as he wrote down the details for her.

“See,” Alya whispered to her. “I told you it would all work out.” Marinette couldn’t help the smile that began to grow on her face.

 

Marinette watched as the cameras flashed and Adrien posed for each picture. He hadn’t noticed her yet, but she has glad of that because now she could watch him in a more unabashed way than if he knew she was there. Although he looked amazing, Marinette noticed how the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

When the photographer called for a break, Adrien looked around the set until he saw her, and his expression immediately brightened. “Marinette,” he called, running over to her. He pulled her into a hug when he reached her, and the girl felt her heart pounding in his chest, sure he would feel it too.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he said when he pulled away. She nodded, already missing the closeness. “So am I,” she said, smiling softly at him. He began walking around the set introducing her to people and showing her around. “Wow,” she said when they ended up at the same place they started. “This is…a lot,” she said. Adrien nodded with a small, sad smile. Marinette cocked her head at him. “Do you…like modeling,” she asked.

He opened his mouth to answer, but after looking around thought better of it. He held out his hand to her. “Do you want to want to go somewhere with me?” Something began to take form in Marinette’s brain, but Adrien’s soft smile distracted all thoughts, and all she saw were his bright, green eyes as she took his hand.

 

Marinette was in Adrien’s trailer. She was in his trailer. She totally wasn’t freaking out. She was calm, she was completely calm.

Adrien sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to him with a smile. She walked over slowly before gingerly sitting down. The blonde boy smiled grandly as he scooted closer to her. She felt her face flush as she asked, “So this is your trailer?” He looked around. “Yeah. I come here when I need a break. Or just to think,” he replied. Again, something began to gnaw at her, but she couldn’t think of what exactly it was.

Before she could fully comprehend the thought, he was talking again. “My whole life I’ve had these expectations on me. My father just told me what to do and I’m supposed to do it. I know a lot of people would love to have the opportunity to be a model, but…sometimes I wish my life was normal,” he said.

“It just gets tiresome sometimes, having to always be this person. I wish someone could…I don’t know. I just want someone who sees all of me for who I am,” he finished softly.

Marinette watched him with wide eyes unsure of what to think. Adrien had never opened up to her like this. She could only hope her next words were good enough. “I think that it’s okay to want a different life for yourself than the one you have. It is so far from ungrateful. You’re one of the kindest persons I’ve ever met. And I _know_ that that at least is a true part of who you are.”

She continued, “It must be tough having people always think they know you and have a right to who you are. And I can understand that you want a normal life. It’s okay to think about that kind of stuff. It’s your life. You deserve to do what you want with it. And I think there are some people who want to see you for all you are. Like…well, me. And Nino and Alya, o-of course!”

He was silent for a moment before he smiled at her. “I think you’re one of the people who knows me best, Marinette,” he admitted.

She was at a lost for words. Her? But how could she…seeing her confused reaction he said, “I-it’s uh…just you know…I don’t have that many close friends.”

He considered her a close friend. It made her heart feel like it was going to explode from her chest. “I-I know that may seem weird,” he stammered on, and she was sure this was the first time she ever heard him stammer. “But you just…you always listen to what I have to say.”

She smiled softly at him. Placing a hand over his she replied, “No, I understand. And maybe it may seem that way, but you have a lot of people who care for you. All your classmates consider you a friend. And not because of your fame, but because of who you are.”

When he said nothing, she added, “And y-you’re one of my closest friends too.”

This time he turned to her with a devilish grin, one that was familiar and made her breath catch. “And I’m your favorite celebrity, right? Or are you not my biggest fan,” he asked.

Marinette blushed, looking down. She was definitely his biggest fan. One might say too big. She looked up at Adrien with a smirk of her own, which had his grin faltering for a moment. “Sounds like someones fishing for compliments. I would think you get enough of those being one of Paris’ most beloved faces.” Then, in a dreamy voice, “Oh, Adrien. You’re so gorgeous. I love seeing your face everywhere I turn.”

His smirk made her feel warm all over as he leaned in closer. “Gorgeous, huh?”

She suddenly remembered who she was talking to as her face heated up even more. “I-I uh…well, I mean…y-you know you are,” she whispered the last part looking down at her hands.

Adrien leaned back slightly in surprise before whispering into her ear, “It doesn’t hurt to have a beautiful girl tell me that.” Her head snapped up and both of their eyes widened at the close proximity between them. If she wanted to she could just lean in slightly and their lips would be touching.

A sharp knock at the door had them jumping apart. “U-uh yes,” Adrien called out. “Photographers ready for you, Adrien,” a voice replied through the door. “Okay I’ll be out in minute,” he said. The blonde stood up, running a hand through his hair. A look of slight confusion on his face before he shook his head. Turning to her with a smile he asked if she was ready to go back.

As Marinette followed him out of the trailer she couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted.

 

Before she left the phtotshoot Adrien gave her a big hug. As she wrapped her arms back around him, he whispered, “Thank you for coming, Marinette. And for listening.”

“Of course, Adrien,” she whispered back, needing an excuse to say his name. “I’ll _always_ be here for you.” She knew she wasn’t imaging it when his arms tightened around her.

As she walked out of the building, Tikki came out of her bag and gave her a smile. “Marinette,” the kwami begun. “I’m so happy for you.” The young girl smiled as she continued walking. “I know, Tikki! Today feels like it was a dream. I know I’m just a friend to him, but it was still…so amazing.”

So amazing that maybe she needed to run across a few rooftops screaming in joy. Okay, maybe just the first part. When she rounded a corner she said, “Tikki, spots on!”

She soon found herself on the same building Chat Noir had shown her only a few nights ago. She sat at the edge, her feet dangling off the side of the building. Beautiful. He’d called her beautiful. She put her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to cool the blush that seemed to be a permanent part of her face now.

“What a beautiful night,” a voice said from behind her. She froze when she heard the voice. How could it not occur to her to wonder if Chat Noir would be coming here? This was _his_ rooftop after all. Or…maybe it had occurred to her, and that was why she’d chosen this rooftop to come to.

Ladybug turned and smiled at him. “I agree,” she said. He smiled back as he went to sit next to her. “So how did you find this rooftop, my lady,” he asked. She tensed, brain searching for a lie. “I u-uh…Marinette told me about it! Please don’t be mad at her, she was just talking about you and then this came up and I was like you know I could use a new rooftop too and she was like I don’t know it’s kind of Chat Noir’s and I was like you’re right but you must tell me I must know and she was like I’m not sure but I-” A small laugh cut her off.

“It’s okay, my lady. I could never be mad at Marinette. Besides…this rooftop is big enough for the two of us,” he said softly. The spotted heroine’s warmed at that.

Before she could say anything, however, he continued, “So Marinette, uh, she….she talks about me?” Ladybug looked at her partner and when seeing the sincerity and genuine curiosity on his face felt her face go warm.

“I don’t see her that much, but when I do…she mentions how kind you are to her and how you always manage to show up when she needs you,” she said slowly. A soft smile appeared on Chat Noir’s face, one that tugged at Ladybug’s heart. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said, words just as soft as the smile on his face.

It was at that moment that Ladybug finally realized that you could love two boys at once. She turned to face the skyline. “So what are you doing out here, my lady,” he asked. She bit her lip before answering, teasingly, “I think its quite obvious I’m thinking on this thinking rooftop.” He laughed, loudly. “Well, yes, but just what are you thinking about,” he asked.

She placed her hands beside her, and found her right hand right next to his. “I’m not really thinking about one specific thing. I guess, after an amazing day, I just didn’t want to go home yet,” she admitted, more to herself than to Chat. Her partner nodded. “That’s why I’m here too,” he revealed.

“Oh,” she asked. “And why was your day so amazing?” He smiled softly, and she couldn’t help but notice the slight blush on his face. “It was actually supposed to be a pretty average day, but I hung out with a friend who managed to make it…one of the best days I’ve had in a long time,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ladybug watched him. “Was this friend…a girl?” Chat nodded. “Sounds like you’ve got a crush,” she teased lightly, trying to ignore the horrible feeling that was making her stomach twist.

Chat’s head shot up and he turned to look at her, shock written all over his face. “A-a crush? N-no. No,” he said. “She’s just a friend.” Despite wanting to be happy with this response, Marinette found herself needing to be the blonde’s friend before anything else. “Why not,” she asked softly.

“I-I, well…because o-of you,” he spluttered. Both teens soon had burning faces as they looked at anything but each other. “Oh,” Ladybug whispered softly. A hand was placed over her own and she turned to meet Chat’s sincere eyes. “But like I said before, your friendship is the most important thing to me,” he added. She smiled softly at him. “So is yours.”

When they had sat in silence for a while, she added, “But…it’s okay to like more than one person, _mon chaton._ If the person is kind to you and right for you then sometimes it just happens, and you don’t even realize it until it’s already happened.”

The boy seemed to consider this as he stared out at the city. He didn’t say anything, but she could see the slow realization in his eyes as a soft blush colored his face. She smiled at him.

“Just something to think about on your thinking roof,” she added. He smiled back at her. “ _Our_ thinking roof,” he corrected. Ladybug’s eyes shone as she leaned her head against his shoulder. “Our thinking roof,” she repeated softly.

 

Marinette was in the library during her free time as she tried to concentrate on a sketch she was creating. Emphasis on try because it was proving to be exceedingly difficult. All she could think about were two blonde boys.

Chat Noir, on one hand, was someone who had snuck up on her. He’d appeared on her balcony one night and had stayed with her ever since, a constant reminder that people could surprise you in the most pleasant ways.

Then there was Adrien, the boy she’d loved ever since that fateful day in the rain. Thinking about it, she realized they both taught her the same thing. She’d been wrong about both of them, and now she found herself thinking about them constantly. It was almost as if…Marinette judged people too quickly! That had to be it.

“What are you drawing, Marinette,” a voice asked from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned suddenly to see Adrien leaning over her seat to see her sketch, his face mere inches from her own. She jumped in her seat, face turning red.

“Oh uh y-you know a tandom ring. I mean a random paper-book-thing! You know how it is,” she blurted. Then she composed herself. “I, uh, was just drawing a dress I had inspiration for,” she said. He kept his eyes on her book throughout her whole mess, but there was a small smile she could tell he was trying to hide. Was he teasing her?

Well, two could play at that game.

Smirking, she brushed her hand against his arm. “What do you think of it,” she asked in a low voice. She wasn’t entirely sure how she was doing this, especially when just a second ago she was stumbling over her words. Maybe it was something about the look in Adrien’s eyes that made her want to play with fire.

Or maybe it was the fact that he had called her beautiful and those words lulled her to sleep at night and were the first thing she heard in the morning.

She saw the tip of his ears go red and thought it was nice to make him go red for a change.

He met her eyes, his wide with slight alarm. “I-uh…huh,” he mumbled. She squeezed his arm, and leaned in closely as she turned back to her sketchbook.

“Oh, just that your father is someone I look up to, and I’m sure you know his opinion better than most people,” she said. She looked at him, smiling coyly. “And there’s…,” she paused as she trailed the hand on his arm down to his hand. His wide eyes met hers, lips slightly open. She continued, “The fact that what you think matters to me more than a lot of things.”

His eyes dropped to their hands then met her eyes again. “What I think matters to you,” he repeated. She nodded slowly.

Then his expression changed and he was smirking as he leaned in even further. Marinette found herself unable to breathe. “I think you’re amazing. I think you’re designs are amazing. I think there’s nothing you can’t do,” he said, a voice filled with sincerity and an honest look on his face that had her wanting to grab him and kiss him and tell him he was amazing too.

So maybe Marinette could play the game, but she couldn’t win this game. Definitely not when Adrien was her opponent.

“I-I uh…thank you. T-that’s…it means a lot,” her voice was barely above a whisper as she tried hiding her flushed face by burying it in her sketchbook.

She felt him take the seat next to her and pull out a book. She looked at him to see him flipping open a physics textbook. “You don’t mind do you,” he asked. She shook her head rapidly.

He smiled at her and the pair spent the next few minutes before class started in silence. Marinette, of course, would glance up at him and watch him every once on a while. She watched the way his eyes narrowed slightly in focus, as he mouthed along with certain phrases. She watched the way he would run his hand through his hair every time he came across something particularly difficult, and how he sighed in content when he finally understood it.

It was so…intriguing seeing this side of him. Marinette wanted to see all side of him. Moments like this only made her more infatuated with him.

When he caught her staring she quickly looked away, but not before she saw a small smile growing on his face.

After that it was like a game in which one would catch the other staring before blushing and turning back to their book. If she were being completely honest, Marinette wasn’t sure how much more she could take before she combusted.

It felt like it had been hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes later that Adrien was packing up and announcing they should go back to class. As in together. And it would be a lie to say that she stayed calm the whole time. (It would also be a lie to say Adrien didn’t find it completely adorable.)

 

The more time Marinette spent with Chat Noir and Adrien, the more she felt like her heart was torn. It had been a few weeks and she had only gotten closer to both boys and fallen more in love with them than ever.

“I can’t believe this, Tikki! I’m in love with _two_ boys. Two amazing boys,” she groaned into her pillow. Tikki gave her a smile that Marinette couldn’t understand. “What,” the young girl asked wryly. “I think everything will work itself out, Marinette,” the kwami said. “In fact, I know it will.”

Marinette flopped over in her bed. “But _how_ do you know,” she asked. Tikki said nothing, instead giving her another smile she couldn’t understand. It was almost as if Tikki knew something that the young girl didn’t. But what…”Marinette, you’re going to be late to school if you don’t hurry,” her kwami said.

The bluenette sprung out of bed glancing at the time. “Oh no, you’re right,” she shouted. She ran around her room getting ready before she rushed downstairs. At her parents amused smiles when she entered the bakery she could only assume what kind of a mess she looked like.

“I’m going to be late,” she shouted. An amused voice called from behind her, “I was just wondering if I was going to have to wake you up myself.” Marinette turned slowly and her heart beat rapidly when she was Adrien, sitting at a table, looking perfectly.

“A-Adrien! What…what are you doing here,” she asked as she smoother her hair down in its pigtails in an attempt to look better than she did. The blonde smiled at her as he rose. “I thought we could walk to school together. Father gave me permission. Ooh! And your parents gave me a croissant! It was so good,” he moaned.

Marinette couldn’t help the laugh that came out as she turned to see her parents walking back into the kitchen with a wave over the shoulder. “Thank you again,” Adrien called. “Anytime,” Marinette’s father replied.

As she composed herself, she could feel him watching her. When she finally turned to face him, the soft look on his face made her legs weak. “Ready,” he asked. She nodded and together they walked out the doors.

“I hope you don’t mind. I didn’t mean to surprise you,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, something Marinette had come to realize was nervous tic for him. “No, “ she said putting her hand on his arm. “Of course I don’t mind. And it was a pleasant surprise.” He smiled at her, and she realized that they smiled a lot when they were around each other.

“So," he begun as he slowly took the hand touching his arm and held it in his own. “How’s the latest design coming along?”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat. _They were holding hands._ Was this something friends did? She did it with Alya, sure, but that was different. _Very_ different. “I-It’s going good. Almost ready for competition,” she said as she started talking about the latest designing competition she was entering. Adrien listened the whole time, and Marinette was achingly aware of her hand in his own.

“That’s amazing, Marinette,” the bloke spoke when she was done. “I hope you’ll let me see it when you finish it.” She began to nod rapidly. “O-of course, yeah. You can come over whenever you want, you can watch me design! I mean…not that you’d want to that might be boring, just that the offer stands and that I…” She trailed off as he stopped and pulled her back.

“I’d love to see you design. There’s nothing boring about doing something you’re passionate about,” he said. The young girl brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Oh,” she said breathlessly. “W-well…you’re welcome whenever.”

As they continued walking and making plans for when to meet, Marinette found herself feeling light as air.

 

Chat Noir and Marinette were leaning against a wall on the thinking roof one night, when she turned to him and asked, “Do you think I judge people too quickly?” His head snapped to her, eyes wide in disbelief, and mouth slightly open.

“You don’t judge people at all,” he claimed in astonishment. “You’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met.”

The young girl shook her head. “That’s not true. A friend of mine, Adrien, I judged him too quickly when I first met him just because he was friends with Chloe,” she begun.

“Adrien,” Chat asked. “He’s a model, and the son of Gabriel Agreste. You know who I’m talking about,” she questioned. He nodded, seeming lost in thought.

“So you misjudged him. But…what do you think of him now,” he asked slowly. She glanced at him. “I uh,” she begun before looking down at her hands. “I think he’s incredibly kind, smart, and caring. He’s such an incredible person, and so…and I-I…”

She wasn’t sure whether she should continue and risk revealing her love for Adrien to Chat. It was a fine line. She decided to shrug instead she made eye contact with him. He was looking at her with an expression of wonder. She cocked her head at him, but he shook his head. “Um…who else have you judged too quickly,” he asked.

Marinette blushed as she looked away from him. “Well, j-just one other person,” she whispered.

“Who,” he inquired softly.

She glanced at him before looking away again. “You,” she admitted.

“Me? Marinette, me? How,” he asked, leaning in. She wrung her hands. “Well, I…I thought that you were too flirtatious and not someone…not someone who I could just be with like this. Well, as Marinette,” she replied.

“As Marinette?”

Her head snapped to him. “I-I meant as myself, like be myself, uh, so anyways yeah judged too quickly, haha,” she trailed off as she noticed how close he was too her.

“And what do you think now,” he asked, a twinkle in his eyes, and a small, teasing smile making her blink slowly, wanting to always remember this.

“Now I know that you’re amazing and trustworthy and can say the most incredible things that make me…,” she felt her face flush, unsure she should continue. But when he leaned in even more and asked what his words made her want to do she found herself unable to deny him.

“Make me want to open up to you in ways I think might be dangerous for me because I’m scared of getting my heart broken.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “You think _I_ could break your heart,” he asked in wonder. “I think you’re capable of anything you want,” she responded, voice just above a whisper. He shook his head. “But I would never want to hurt you. Marinette, I would die before I let anything or anyone hurt you,” he said, voice just as soft. She smiled sadly. “I know,” she sighed. “And that’s how you would break it. By getting hurt. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Suddenly his arms were wrapped around her and he was hugging her. She hugged him back, as she closed her eyes. Leaning into him, she found that she never wanted to let go. But she also found herself with another thought. If it wasn’t that she judged too quickly, then where had her mind been going that day in the library?

 

When Adrien arrived to watch her design, Marinette was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice he come in. Tongue sticking out, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, she didn’t realize he was right behind her until he spoke, a soft, breathless, “Wow.”

She whirled around, face inches from his. She tried to take a step back but bumped into the mannequin. Adrien smiled softly, but his eyes were on her design. He reached a hand out to touch the fabric right beside her, and she held her breath as his hand brushed her shoulder. “You’re amazing,” he said. Her eyes widened. “You’re designs are incredible,” he added. “Thank you that means a lot,” she replied, voice barely above a whisper. His green eyes slowly rose to meet her blue eyes.

They were so close to each other. Lately, he had been standing closer and closer to her, and Marinette didn’t know how much more she could take before she grabbed him and-his fingertips were trailing her arm. He smiled, his soft, beautiful smile, at her. “Marinette,” he said in a low voice. “I-”

“Who wants cookies,” a voice called from the trap door next to them. The teens sprung apart, and Marinette knocked her mannequin over.

“Oh no,” Sabine said as she walked in and out the plate of cookies down on her daughters desk. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten anyone. Or interrupt anything.” The last part was said with a knowing smirk aimed at both teens, who immediately blushed.

“N-nothing to interrupt. Just two teenagers looking at designs and discussing said designs and my usual clumsy self making a mess hahahaha,” Marinette slowly trailed off at the amused looks she received from both her mom and from Adrien.

“Okay,” Sabine said in atone that revealed she didn’t believe that. “I’ll leave you two to admire…the _designs_.”

And the suggestive tone in her voice told them that she didn’t think it was the designs they’d be admiring. “Mom,” the young girl hissed and her mother laughed as she closed the trap door behind her and headed back downstairs.

For a second there was silence before Marinette knelt down and began rapidly fixing her mannequin. “S-so sorry,” she blurted as he knelt beside her, helping her. The constant brushing of his hand against hers had her stumbling over her words, and the teasing smile on his face had her wondering if he was doing it on purpose. When the mannequin was standing up again, she continued. “I’m so clumsy, I don’t even…this happens all the time. But also sorry about my mom. She just loves to embarrass me. Which I don’t need her help for.”

She met his gaze and saw him giving her a fond, soft look. She muttered one last apology before she turned and continued working on her dress. She heard him moving around behind her and when she turned she realized he was looking at her walls.

The same walls that had once been adorned with his face. A fact he was well aware of. “I uh,” she turned and concentrated greatly on sewing the straps of her dress. “I took them down because I figured it was weird. I know you…well it was…we talked about it, but I was worried you might be creeped out. And I don’t want to be another crazy fan of yours, I…”

He let out a small noise behind her. “Marinette, Marinette, Marinette…when will you realize that you will never be just a fan to me. Definitely not just a crazy fan,” he murmured. She could feel him right behind her as he asked, “What…what is it that you want?”

She felt her breath catch in her throat. What did she want? More like what didn’t she want. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and find out how soft it was. She wanted to grab him and kiss her and have him hold her like she was the most important thing to him. She wanted last night conversations that would never end. She wanted his arms around her like they had been when he’d carried her to _their_ thinking building. She wanted-wait. No. That was Chat.

That was Chat Noir. She wanted two boys in the exact same way. But something told her it was more than that. As it begun to fall in place in Marinette’s mind, Adrien spoke. “No matter what, your friendship is the most important thing to me.”

She froze. It was him. Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. She was in love with one boy. She was in love with the same boy. Her heart began to pound furiously and she was sure he could hear it too. More and more pieces began to fall into place.

_Adrien. Chat Noir._

She turned slowly to look at him. And he liked her too. He had already admitted his feelings for Ladybug to Ladybug, but she recalled that night on their thinking rooftop. The amazing day he had had been with her. With Marinette. He liked Marinette too.

She smiled, a big, blinding smile at him. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at her in wonder. “I…,” she didn’t know what to say, how to begin. “You’re the most important person to me, Adrien. I want to be the person who sees all of you. I want to be the personyou can say anything too. Your friendship is the most important thing to me, but so is your happiness.”

He took a step towards her. But she couldn’t tell him yet. Not yet. She wanted him to figure it out himself. She winked at him, and he faltered, face reddening. “I guess its time for you to figure out what you want,” she added as she turned back to her design and continued working on it.

 

“You knew,” she told Tikki as soon as he left. The kwami simply smiled at her. Marinette smiled back.

When Ladybug left her room that night she knew she would find him on their roof. And when she arrived, she found she was right.

“Chat Noir. What a pleasant surprise,” she said as she landed next to him. He didn’t seem to notice her until she sat right next to him, though. “Ladybug,” he said as he turned to her. “What purr-fect timing,” he said leaning towards her. She giggled and pushed him away by the nose. “Yes, yes, I know,” she said. “I’m perfect at everything I do. Except when I’m clumsy. Or jealous.”

His eyes widened. “You? Clumsy,” he asked. She laughed softly. “Yes, _mon chaton_ , my civilian self isn’t as graceful as Ladybug is.” “Your civilian self,” he trailed off, looking back out at the city. Then, “I have a friend that’s quite clumsy.”

Ladybug bit her lip to keep the smile off her face. “Oh,” she asked. “Does that bother you?”

His head snapped to her as he began shaking his head furiously. “No, no, of course not. It’s…,” he trailed off again, but the small smile on his face told her everything she needed to know. She felt her face grow hot.

“So,” she begun, not being able to help how she wanted to fish for information. “What are you doing out here tonight?”

He cocked his head to the side. “I’m just…I guess I’m trying to figure out what I want.” She looked at him. He was deep in thought, and she found herself admiring him. How could she not have known? He turned to look at her, and she averted her gaze, hoping he wouldn’t notice her gawking at him, before meeting his gaze.

“And…have you had any luck,” she asked. He bit his lip. “I’m torn,” he answered honestly. “I want…I want two different…things.” Ladybug smiled. “Maybe a lucky charm will help,” she said teasingly. “I already have one,” he mumbled. Those words struck Ladybug and she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. He was talking about the one she gave him. She smiled again, leaning in. “So do I,” she disclosed, voice barely above a whisper. He turned to look at her, blushing at the close proximity, and Marinette wondered how he wasn’t used to it. “And I’m not talking about the one on my hip,” she added.

Chat’s eyebrows furrowed together. “What do you mean,” he asked slowly. Ladybug smiled as she stood up. She patted his shoulder as she begun walking away. “Don’t worry, _mon chaton_ , these things have a funny way of working themselves out. Trust me, I would know.” Then, as she glanced over her shoulder, she gave him a wink. His eyes widened. “Maybe those two _things_ aren’t as far apart or different as you think,” she said. Then she was gone, smiling as she jumped from roof to roof.

 

“Girl the longer you take, the less time we get to spend with the boys,” Alya groaned. “Sorry, Alya,” Marinette said with a laugh as she tightened the half ponytail in her hair. Her red headed friend complimented her hair, wondering out loud just who she could be looking so nice for.

Marinette pushed her out of her room and soon they were on their way to meet Nino and Adrien. “How’s Adrien,” Alya asked. Her dark hair friend hummed. “You saw him yesterday, didn’t you,” she asked. Alya gave her a teasing smile and said, “I wouldn’t know as well as _you_ do.” Marinette blushed but gave her a teasing smile back. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Alya,” a voice called and they both looked up to see Adrien and Nino. “Nino,” Alya shouted as she ran into his arms. Marinette smiled fondly at them as she remembered the conversation she’d had with Adrien. They were lucky. And maybe she would be too.

As she continued walking forward she noticed Adrien watching her intently. He smiled brightly when he saw her meet his gaze. She smiled back as she joined him. “Thinking about how lucky they are,” she asked nodding her head in the direction of their two friends. He shook his head. “I’m actually thinking…I’m thinking about how lucky _I_ am,” he said softly. Marinette felt herself grow warm. “Oh,” she asked. He nodded, as he held open the door for her.

Alya called them over before she could ask more. As the group sat together and laughed with one another, Marinette found herself feeling more happy than she had in a long time. She was in the middle of her own story when Alya’s phone rung.

“What,” her red-headed friend spoke into the phone. “But-I…ugh fine. Yes. Yes, I’m on my way.” She hung up with a groan. “What’s wrong,” Adrien ask. “I have to go babysit my sisters,” she said in an exasperated tone. There was a moment of silence and Marinette could see her friend coming up with a plan before she added, “I guess Nino and I are leaving.” Nino turned to look at her, a sound of protest already coming, but Alya was already giving him a look and not so subtly nodding her head in Adrien and Marinette’s direction.

Marinette felt her face grow red. Did her friend have to be so obvious? Nino’s expression changed to one of understanding and they hastily said goodbye. When Marinette and Adrien were alone, she sipped on her coffee nervously. Nervously. Why was she nervous? She shook her head. She had no reason to be nervous. This was her best friend. He already knew her.

When she turned to look at him she saw him already watching her, a soft small on his face. _The_ soft smile on his face. He reached over and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, fingertips caressing her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck.

It was at that moment the waiter came over and gave them the check. When she was gone Marinette asked, “So have you figured out what you wanted?” He looked at her briefly before turning back to the wallet in his hand. “Almost,” he murmured. “Hmm…well was I right,” she asked. At the confused expression on his face, she stood and placed the money down. “Are the two things not as different as you originally though… _mon chaton?_ ”

His eyes widened and his head snapped up to look at her in shock. It all clicked at the moment and she knew he knew. “My lady,” he whispered and she smiled at him as she turned and walked out of the cafe.

A few seconds later, a flustered Adrien was running after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop. “You knew,” he whispered in wonder. She smiled at him, humming as she said nothing. “But how,” he asked. She continued walking, pulling him along. “Well you see,” she begun. “When you fall in love with your best friend twice, you begin to realize its the same person, just one wears a mask and one doesn’t.”

He halted to a stop and she turned and gave him a knowing grin, taking pleasure in his red face. “Love,” he asked. “Mmhmm,” she said, taking a step closer until she was leaning as close to him as he did to her. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tong-,” He was kissing her before she could finish.

One hand wrapped around her waist, the other cradling her head. She weaved her fingers into his hair, and she realized she finally had everything she had wanted.

When they pulled apart they were both smiling at one another. He brushed his lips against hers once. Then twice. Then he was kissing her again, both pulling each other as close as possible.

Then she was laughing. “What,” he asked as he leaned back. “I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. I mean I feel like I dropped a generous amount of clues,” she answered. He looked at her in wonder.

“You waited for me,” he said, and it wasn’t a question. “Of course I did,” she said, cocking her head to the side.

He leaned his forehead against hers. “I love you,” he whispered to her. She smiled. “I know.” He pulled back. “Oh no you don’t,” he said. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, not allowing him to finish. “I love you too,” she said when she pulled back.

Then she began leading him away. “Where are we going,” he asked. “Where do you think? To our thinking rooftop,” she said. And when they rounded the corner, they both transformed, eyes on each other the whole time.

And both of them knew why they were so lucky.

(It was the lucky charms they made for each other. Duh.)


	2. Les secrets dans nos coeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien begins to think about his friend Marinette in ways that suggest she may not be just a friend.  
> Or, Adrien's point of view of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!  
> Thank you for reading! I was inspired to write this because I love doing both point of views. And I was going to do more of him with Ladybug, but we all know he's smitten for his partner so I wanted to focus more on his relationship with Marinette.  
> Let me know what you think down in the comments down below.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_"Are you lying?"_

 

_"No! I’m so not into you! I mean sure I’m interested in you, but um, not in that way. Well, you know ha ha ha ha…ha ha."_

 

 

Adrien was almost unaware of himself the first time he leaned in so close to Marinette. It was before he’d invited her to the photoshoot, and there was something so _familiar_ about her big, bright, blue eyes that he found himself trying to get a closer look.

Then it was the soft blush that took over her face and the way her long, thick eyelashesmade her eyes look even bigger that had him forgetting a thing called ‘personal space’.

He was sure it was the Chat in him that made him love teasing her because what else could it be?

It was when he wondered aloud if everyone ever found what Nino and Alya had. Then it was the soft look on her face as she told him that whoever ended up with him would be lucky. What he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and protect her from the world, as a friend of course. But he settled for throwing an arm around her shoulder and walking into school with her as they discussed their lucky charms, and his heart melted in his chest.

After that, he couldn’t stop himself from visiting her as Chat. He made up the excuse that he had been nearby and seen her, but he had only went near the balcony with hopes as seeing her. Because he wanted to talk to his friend. It’s normal.

When he took her to his special roof it was because he figured they could both use someone to talk to, and although he couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason, he trusted her. She was so easy to talk to, and she somehow always managed to make him smile when he was sure he wouldn’t be able to.

 

Inviting her to that particular photoshoot hadn’t been the plan when he walked in that day, but he had just had a huge argument with his father about future plans, and all he wanted to do was transform into Chat Noir and escape.

But the moment he’d walked into class and saw Marinette, with an understanding smile on her face as she hung on to every word Alya told her…it was like all his stress just fell away. When she turned to look at him, Adrien was unable to hide the big smile forming on his face as he invited her to his photoshoot.

It was like just seeing her could make any day brighter. It must be because they were becoming such good friends. That’s what he told himself. At least…at least until later that day, during his photoshoot when they were alone in his trailer.

“So this is your trailer,” Marinette asked. He looked around. “Yeah. I come here when I need a break. Or just to think,” he replied. He watched her as she looked around. Such an open curiosity on her face, like she wanted to know every little thing about her. He found himself opening up to her in ways he didn’t normally with anyone other than Ladybug.

“My whole life I’ve had these expectations on me. My father just told me what to do and I’m supposed to do it. I know a lot of people would love to have the opportunity to be a model, but…sometimes I wish my life was normal,” he begun.

“It just gets tiresome sometimes, having to always be this person. I wish someone could…I don’t know. I just want someone who sees all of me for who I am,” he finished softly.

Adrien felt her watching him, but didn’t meet her gaze. He didn’t look at her until she replied, in just as soft a voice, “I think that it’s okay to want a different life for yourself than the one you have. It is so far from ungrateful. You’re one of the kindest persons I’ve ever met. And I _know_ that that at least is a true part of who you are.”

She continued, “It must be tough having people always think they know you and have a right to who you are. And I can understand that you want a normal life. It’s okay to think about that kind of stuff. It’s your life. You deserve to do what you want with it. And I think there are some people who want to see you for all you are. Like…well, me. And Nino and Alya, o-of course!”

For a moment he was stunned into silence. How was it that she knew exactly what to say to him every single time? “I think you’re one of the people who knows me best, Marinette,” he admitted.

When he saw the cute way she drew her eyebrows together in confusion, he found himself stuttering, “I-it’s uh…just you know…I don’t have that many close friends.”

“I-I know that may seem weird,” he stammered, when she said nothing. “But you just…you always listen to what I have to say.”

She smiled softly at him. The moment she placed her hand over his, he felt his heart speed up, and he was unsure why. She replied, “No, I understand. And maybe it may seem that way, but you have a lot of people who care for you. All your classmates consider you a friend. And not because of your fame, but because of who you are.”

Adrien was at a loss for words again. She was so…she added, “And y-you’re one of my closest friends too.”

He couldn’t control the Chat that came out at her stammer. It was like it fed him, as he turned a Chat-like grin at her. “And I’m your favorite celebrity, right? Or are you not my biggest fan,” he asked.

Marinette blushed, looking down. It was the blush, it was the stutter, it was the big, blue eyes…something about it drove him crazy. It always made him want to…she looked up at Adrien with a smirk of her own, and his heart pounded in his chest. “Sounds like someones fishing for compliments. I would think you get enough of those being one of Paris’ most beloved faces,” she teased him. “Oh, Adrien. You’re so gorgeous. I love seeing your face everywhere I turn.”

And then it was like he couldn’t control himself again as he leaned in closer and asked, “Gorgeous, huh?”

It was like a switch and she was suddenly back to her stammering self, a blush on her face that he found undeniably cute. “I-I uh…well, I mean…y-you know you are,” she whispered the last part looking down at her hands.

Adrien leaned back in surprise. He had been expecting…well, he never really knew what to expect with Marinette, but he hadn’t expected _that_. And he realized that maybe his self control was just something that didn’t exist when he was near Marinette as he found himself once again leaning in much too close as he whispered, “It doesn’t hurt to have a beautiful girl tell me that.” Her head snapped up and both of their eyes widened at the close proximity between them. She was so close he could see the freckles dotting her face. He noticed the way her pink, inviting lips parted slightly as she let out a soft sigh. Her eyes slightly hooded by her thick eyelashes, and a look of _wanting_ in her big, blue eyes. He glanced down at her lips again, and his thoughts left his brain.

A sharp knock at the door had them jumping apart. “U-uh yes,” Adrien called out. “Photographers ready for you, Adrien,” a voice replied through the door. “Okay I’ll be out in minute,” he said. The blonde stood up, running a hand through his hair, feeling flustered. He didn’t understand what just happened, but he shook his head. His _friend_ was waiting for him. With a smile, he turned back to her, and together they left the trailer.

 

Then there was Ladybug. When he found her on his roof, it was been a surprise. And her stammering excuse as to why she was there had him smiling as he thought about the other stuttering girl he knew.

That night…with his slight confession, and his Lady leaning against him, and then realizing he liked Marinette as more than a friend…when he finally was in his room that night, he couldn’t keep the smile of his face.

“So which one gets to be your girlfriend,” Plagg asked. Adrien shook his head, face burning at the thought of either one of them being his girlfriend. How could he feel this way for two different girls? Not that they were that different…they were both amazing, kind, smart, and so beautiful his heart stopped just thinking about them. They were both so similar almost like…“Yeah, you’re right who’d want to be your girlfriend anyways,” his kwami asked.

The pillow that was thrown at Plagg was not his softest one.

 

From that moment on, he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help himself when he told Marinette about how amazing she was every opportunity he got, he couldn’t help himself from touching her every time he was near her, he couldn’t help himself from holding her hand or leaning in as close to her as possible.

He couldn’t help himself from all those times he almost told her how he felt and kissed her, like that time in her room before her mom came in.

Or that time they were caught in the rain after leaving school.

It reminded Adrien of the day they first became friends after he apologized to her. He had just had a long day of classes and piano lessons and fencing and he was absolutely exhausted. Then he walked out the doors only to see Marinette standing in the rain, head tipped back as she laughed joyously. He watched in wonder and awe.

She spread her arms and out and spun a little only to see him watching her. He raised his hand in a slight wave, a soft smile on his face as he felt his face flush slightly from getting caught.

She looked away as she ran a hand through her wet bangs, her own face flushing. “I-uh…I just love the rain,” she admitted. He smiled as he began walking towards her, wondering if she loved the rain for the same reasons he did, which had to do with him making a special friend.

“Care for a dance,” he asked holding his hand out to her. She looked at it, eyes wide. Then she smiled and placed her hand in his. His other hand went to the center of her lower back as he pulled her in close, and hers went to wrap around his neck, fingers toying with the ends of his hair in a way that made his heart pound in his chest.

She smiled at him, eyes soft as they began to twirl slowly. Neither of them payed much attention to the rain slowly getting them more and more wet. Their eyes were locked on each other, and then the hand that was holding hers went to her waist as he drew her in closer, and hers joined the one at the back of his neck.

“This reminds me of the last time we slow danced,” Marinette said in a soft voice. She smiled in a way that told him it was a memory she enjoyed. He tilted his head towards her.

“Oh, you’re right,” he said, in just as soft a voice. “Our first dance. The first one of many to come.”

“Many,” she questioned, a hopeful look in her eyes.

He leaned his forehead to hers, and watched the way her mouth parted and her eyes went slightly darker with a longing. “Many,” he confirmed in a low voice.

Her eyes fluttered closed and Adrien watched her. She was so beautiful. How could he not have noticed sooner?

He spun her out and twirled her wildly, basking in the surprised laughter that bubbled out of her. When he stopped and pulled her close, both of them stopped moving as their eyes clashed together, and their chests pressed against each other. Adrien looked at her, trying to catch his breathe, his lips parted to tell her _Marinette, I want to kiss you right now more than I want to breathe._ Or, _Marinette, I think I might be falling in love with you and I don’t ever want to spend another second without you in my arms._

Instead it was her who spoke. “How do you do it,” she asked in wonder, voice barely above a whisper.

“Do what,” he asked as he watched her lips intently. Her smile grew softer, and Adrien felt himself melt.

“I think it’s just going to be an ordinary day, or an ordinary moment, and you make it so much more amazing than I ever thought it could be. I think…I think you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” she said, an honesty in her voice that was so sincere he knew he had to kiss her. He just had to.

His thumb brushed her cheek, and she leaned-no, _melted_ into him as he drew her face closer to him and-there was a loud splash and both teens turned to see Adrien’s limo arrive.

The blonde vaguely heard a disappointed sigh come from the girl he was still holding and had to hold in a groan of his own. He pulled away as he ran a hand through his wet hair. “I guess I have to go,” he begun before an idea popped into his mind. “Why don’t I give you a ride home,” he asked. Marinette nodded as she smiled.

He held the car door open to her as he bowed deeply. “My lady,” he said, something tugging in his brain as he did so.

She giggled, tapping his nose, a knowing look in her eyes. “What a gentleman,” she said.He followed her into the car, and long after he dropped her off he was still wondering what she would have tasted like, and felt like. But…he was also wondering why he had called her ‘my lady’ when he had only ever called Ladybug that?

 

The answer came to him one sunny afternoon when he had plans to meet up with Marinette, Alya, and Nino.Alya had just been called away to babysit and she had taken Nino with her.

He was watching Marinette as soon as their two friends were out of the booth. When she turned to look at him, he smiled at her. He reached over and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, fingertips caressing her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck.

It was at that moment the waiter came over and gave them the check. When she was gone Marinette asked, “So have you figured out what you wanted?” He looked at her briefly remembering their previous conversation before turning back to the wallet in his hand. “Almost,” he murmured. “Hmm…well was I right,” she asked. He looked at her, sure a confused look was on his face. She smirked at him, something familiar that made him ache as she asked, “Are the two things not as different as you originally though… _mon chaton?_ ”

His eyes widened and his head snapped up to look at her in shock. _It was her it was her it was her._ “My lady,” he whispered and she smiled at him as she turned and walked out of the cafe.

It all clicked into place and for a second he was frozen. Then he was running after her, chasing after his Lady, the love of his life. He caught up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop. “You knew,” he whispered in wonder.

She smiled at him, humming as she said nothing. “But how,” he asked. She continued walking, pulling him along.

“Well you see,” she begun. “When you fall in love with your best friend twice, you begin to realize its the same person, just one wears a mask and one doesn’t.”

He stopped suddenly, face flushing at her words. “Love,” he asked. She grinned at him. “Mmhmm,” she said, taking a step closer until she was leaning so close to him that he could just grab her and kiss her right then and there. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tong-,” He was kissing her before she could finish.

One hand wrapped around her waist, the other cradling her head. When she tangled her fingers into his hair, Adrien wondered how he had waited so long before kissing her, because kissing her was the best thing he’d ever done.

When they pulled apart they were both smiling at one another. He brushed his lips against hers once. Then twice. Then he was kissing her again, both pulling each other as close as possible. Her tongue brushed against his lower lip, teasingly, and he shivered.

Then she was laughing. “What,” he asked as he leaned back. “I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. I mean I feel like I dropped a generous amount of clues,” she answered. He looked at her in wonder.

“You waited for me,” he said, and it wasn’t a question. “Of course I did,” she said, cocking her head to the side.

He leaned his forehead against hers. “I love you,” he whispered to her. She smiled. “I know.” He pulled back. “Oh no you don’t,” he said. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, not allowing him to finish. “I love you too,” she said when she pulled back.

Then she began leading him away. “Where are we going,” he asked. “Where do you think? To our thinking rooftop,” she said. And when they rounded the corner, they both transformed, eyes on each other the whole time.

And if Adrien had ever wondered if he would find what Alya and Nino had he didn’t have to. He would never have what they had, because everyone had something different, but it was equally special.

And he couldn’t wait for everything that he and Marinette would come to have.


End file.
